Pirate Chasers
by Slightly Obsessive
Summary: It's the start of the pirate season and Tris is seeing far too many pirates in her visions, but the sight of pirate chasers in port, reporting to the Duke comforts her. She is shocked to discover that one captain brings his Yanjing wife along with him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm sure this is implied subtly somwhere in the word fanfiction.

This is just a short starting chapter. More will be up soon. Let me know what you think - I'd love critiques and ideas!

**Pirate Chasers**

**Chapter 1: The Ship on the Wind**

It was almost midnight. Tris sighed and shut her book, staring out at the sea from the modest home she shared with her brother and sister in Summersea. Winter was fading away, and with it, the vicious storms she had so delighted in. Already the nights grew warm. Summer was coming, Trader and merchant ships would soon leave port – some of the more daring already had. What made her cherubic face frown was that with spring and summer came pirates. She had seen visions of their sails on the wind, occasionally heard their shouts and glimpsed of possible raids, but it was the most she had seen or heard of any pirates since their decimation at Winding Circle, by her and her friends.

She carefully felt for her friends in her mind. Sandry and Daja were asleep. Briar was…

"Hello Coppercurls!"

Briar Moss stood grinning, leaning on the doorpost of her room.

She frowned at him, "Home late again! Off chasing more skirts?"

The ex-thief smirked and traced a vine on his hand, "I don't need to chase 'em kid." He fled before Tris could throw her book at him.

Trisana Chandler sniffed the air, hoping for rain but there was only a strong wind, perfect for bringing ships to port. She gazed into the empty air, clearing her mind automatically and saw a sleek merchant ship, with sails the colour of the ocean depths. Strange. Most merchants and traders she knew of preferred white, or even yellow for their sales. From the direction and strength of the wind, the ship would be in port by morning. Perhaps she'd wander down to the market and see if she could spot it. Daja and Sandry would probably like to come as they had no work scheduled then. Briar wouldn't care, but she'd ask him anyway. Somehow, she'd have to forgoe the fact that she saw it on the wind. The mirror would do as a scapegoat.

_We've done quite well here_, she mused. Everyone worked together, knew their roles and responsibilities. They pulled in quite a bit of money from their magical workings. Tris herself had been perfecting some weather predicting crystals with the help of Daja. But they all longed for Discipline.

The young woman, eighteen years old as of the last month, slid off the window seat and placed her thick book and thin rimmed spectacles on her desk. Her room was larger than the one she had lived in at Discipline and richer in colour. There were books and embroidered hangings everywhere. It was her room; more hers than Discipline's was. She was only a temporary resident there, destined to move away eventually. Here she would stay until she found a house of her own.

The house, modest in size, was large enough for three adult mages and the occasional guest. Niko, Lark, Rosethorn and Frostpine often visited. They would call in on them soon she was sure. Tris twitched her no nonsense night gown into place and slipped into bed, pulling the covers under her chin. She wriggled after a moment, finding the thick blankets too warm and kicked them off. Slowly, she fell asleep to the sound of waves.

**Slightly Obsessive**

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I've updated – sorry! A lot of things have been happening – finishing high school, schoolies, getting a new job, etc. I've also had some trouble getting a copy of Will of the Empress with which to better write this. Please forgive me any mistakes – and let me know so I can fix this – I'm writing blind and have had to use wiki to refresh my memory. This chapter is from Daja's perspective (but still third person). Stayed up just so I could post it now. Hope my characterisation is alright.

**Chapter 2**

**Mysterious Eyes**

Daja awoke just before dawn. Before she dressed, she knelt and offered prayers to the Trader gods – Trader and Bookkeeper – and her family. She still tended to wear something red, despite the proper mourning period being long gone. On the last day of the Winter Moon, she donned traditional dark leggings and a tunic over a crimson shirt. She would only work in the forge in the afternoon so she had no need to put on her usual smithing clothes until later.

As the sun peeked over the distant horizon, the smith moved into the courtyard to mediate. She drew a circle with her staff, the protective power glowing softly to her eyes, sat and quickly fell into a deep trance. She busied herself focusing her power into a single ball in front of her chest, taming the tendrils that tried to escape her will. She emerged from the mental exercise calm and refreshed, feeling in better control of her power.

_I should probably meditate using my staff more often,_ she thought, _but Briar is the best sparring partner, and he so loathes getting up at this hour without the prospect of food! And sometimes not even then._

She stretched, cracking her back and easing some of the tension. In the kitchen, she heard the sounds of Tris' morning routine – breakfast for the family.

She strode into the kitchen, "Morning, Tris."

The weather mage scowled, "Is it?" and continued to stir the porridge.

Daja checked the state of the tea Tris had started and deemed it ready. Pushing with her mind, she ordered, "Briar, get up," and was ignored.

Tris stirred some cinnamon into the pot of porridge, "I saw something last night…in a mirror. A merchant ship with dark sails," Daja's dark eyebrows creased ever so slightly, "I thought you might want to take a look with me."

Daja nodded and said firmly in her lilting voice, "Dark sails are bad luck. No one would dare sail with them for fear of disaster. They attract pirates!"

"This ship's captain is obviously arrogant enough to use dark blue sails. I want to go down to the port today and look for it."

"Are you sure it was the present you saw, when you were scrying, not the future?"

"Very sure," Tris said strongly and took the porridge off the fire.

Together they set out milk, fruit, porridge and plates. Daja was pouring a glass of the apple juice when she felt her foster-sister, Sandry, very nearby. She looked at Tris – she had felt it as well – and set out an extra place. A moment later Sandry breezed into the room, cheerful and hungry.

"Good morning Daja! Morning Tris!" she sat down and eyed the food eagerly, "Looks great! I went out for a morning ride - I hardly get a moment's peace in the Citadel any more - and I haven't yet eaten."

"What are you doing today, Sandry? We were thinking of going down to the market by the docks," Tris helped herself to some porridge and offered it to her sister.

Daja accepted the pot and added, "There's a ship with dark sails."

Sandry tucked some stray brown hairs behind her ear and adjusted the napkin on her lap, "Well," she began slowly, "I was going to go riding with Uncle when I got back. I'm so busy with managing all his affairs that I hardly see him. Niko was going to come too…"

Silence fell and the girls busied themselves with eating. Tris wanted Sandry to come, but knew as niece of the Duke she had responsibilities. She just wished those responsibilities didn't always occur when they were going to do something together. They were so busy these days they never had time to lie on the roof and talk anymore. She chided herself on nostalgia for their bygone childhood days. They were adults now. With adult duties.

"I know!" Sandry exclaimed, her cornflower blue eyes sparkling, "We'll all go! The Duke would love to see you all again! He had some questions for you Tris anyway. It's a perfect plan!"

"A girl's plan? A don't like the sound of this."

Briar, hair still tousled from sleep sat down at the table and eagerly began to devour the cinnamon flavoured food. He was half dressed in clothes made for him by Sandry, but had yet to put shoes on.

"Do you want to go riding with us? We were thinking of going down to the docks," Briar made a noncommittal noise around a mouthful of porridge and fruit. Sandry turned up her button nose and asked Tris, "What's the big deal about dark sails any way?"

Briar coughed and choked on his food. All his sisters turned to look at him as he struggled to swallow. Daja clapped him hard on the back and his throat cleared.

"Dark sails?" he asked, wiping his watering eyes.

"I saw it in a vision last night," Tris explained. "It seemed funny to me. I've never seen a merchant ship with sails like that so we want to see if it's docked yet."

"Are you sure it was a merchant ship?" Daja aked.

"It was…bland. Nothing to make it stand out, aside from the sails. No Trader markings, not big enough for a pirate ship. No signs of weapons, or if it had been in any fights. There was a woman on the bow-"

"Every ship has a woman on the bow!" Briar cut in, "Usually topless…"

"Briar!" Tris chided, "No I meant an actual woman standing at the bow of this ship, looking out to sea."

Sandry was still confused, "I don't understand why anyone would care about the colour of a ship's sails."

"A moneybag with deep pockets is funding that little exercise, Sandry m'dear. The dye for the sails alone must have cost at least this house, probably more," Briar drawled and got up from the table, "I guess I better make myself pretty if we're riding with Duke Vedras!"

"You're not going anywhere thief," Daja grasped the back of his collar, "You get to help us clean up!"

…

Daja tugged at the hem of her shirt – it was bunching up underneath the tunic – and let her eyes wander. They were travelling along the main road to the docks, the Duke with Niko, Sandry and Tris at the front, whilst Briar and Daja rode behind. They were surrounded by a group of guards, but they were hardly necessary considering the power of the mages present. Shops, stalls and street performers were everywhere and the crowds of people waved and bowed to the Duke and Sandriline fa Toren.

"Pasco is doing well, Niko," Sandry commented brightly, "Dancing and working with the other harriers all day! Some are still getting...used to his type of magic though. Still, he's really coming into his own."

"I'm glad your student is doing well. Pasco seems like a fine boy. How are your studies going? Do you have time to magical works anymore?" Niko asked.

"Well, I am quite busy but I've been working-"

"How did I survive four years without Sandry's enlightening conversation?" Briar remarked softly.

Daja smirked and Tris snorted, having heard him on a breeze, but hastily turned it into a cough. Over Briar's shoulder, Daja spotted a group of young girls, about sixteen or so, singing to earn some coin. Their voices were nothing spectacular, but the lead vocal was quite a beauty. Perhaps that was the reason for the reasonably sized crowd listening to them. The girl met her eye and winked. Daja smiled shyly in return – Was she? Could she? – and turned away, to meet the knowing gaze of Briar.

He had also seen the girl, "You know how to pick 'em, Daja. It's almost like I taught you m'self."

Daja didn't answer and listened to Tris' conversation instead.

"So, Trisana. Sandraline mentioned something about a vision," the Duke said quietly, "Did you see anything of importance?"

Tris shrugged and smoothed a braid, "A ship with dark sails. Nothing too spectacular, nor to indicate a more…violent lifestyle. Probably just a merchant ship, I thought, but then again, it's a little too early for a merchant ship to be coming into port. The most daring are only leaving now!"

"And you're sure it will be in port by now?"

"Considering the speed and direction of the off-shore wind this morning, yes."

The Duke sighed, "The change in seasons concerns me. I fear that someone might challenge us, now that we have been free of attack for some years now. Dark sails are suspicious. They tend to be challenge or a warning. I will take this under consideration, Trisana. Thank you."

Tris bobbed her head – curtsying was impossible in a saddle and yet she had tried anyway – and felt foolish for it. They had almost reached the dock and Tris felt it necessary to let Niko and the Duke engage in some conversation.

"If you'll excuse me, your grace, I think I'll see how Daja and Briar are doing."

The Duke nodded and turned to Niko, while Tris pulled back on the reins gently to allow Briar and Daja to catch up. As the turned onto the main section of the port, with the largest galleys and trading ships – not to mention the port market – they turned their eyes to the vessels, searching for Tris' elusive dark sailed ghost.

They trawled the shipping lane, slowly, to the frustration of obvious frustration of Tris and Briar. Daja was content to search at a slow pace, but more thoroughly.

He commented lightly, "Nobles don't seem to like to move faster than a _shikkan_ grows."

At which Niko replied dryly, "Then perhaps you should include me on your little quest. What exactly are we looking for?"

The young mages held a quick conference in their minds, _Are you sure we should let him in on this?_ Briar was the first ask.

_Why shouldn't we? When have we ever left him out of anything? _raged Sandry.

_We're not children anymore - this isn't a midnight trip to Gorse's kitchen. It's probably nothing anyway,_ her brother retorted.

_You know he'll find out eventually, thief, he always does, _replied Tris, sullen with the lack of success, _We may as well._

_What's he going to do? Another set of eyes will help,_ Daja added.

"A ship, small and fitted like a merchant vessel, with dark sails. Plain bow overhang and railing," Tris described the vessel.

"An inconspicuous boat, if not for the sails. Expensive to buy and maintain," Niko assumed.

Daja had lived on a ship and knew that if they could, captains would keep a spare set of sails stored in case the main set was damaged, "I don't think we should be looking for the ship just based on the sail. They might have changed it before they reached port-"

"Or when they got here," added Briar, "I'll check with the harbourmaster to see if he saw dark sails approaching or changed once the ship docked."

Before he could leave, Sandry trotted over, "Uncle and I are leaving now. We both have meetings, but he invites you all to supper at six."

The Duke nodded and the group bowed awkwardly in their saddles in reply. With a jaunty wave, Sandry followed the Duke and his guards towards the citadel and Briar turned towards the harbourmaster's tower.

…

After an hour of surreptitiously examining ships and their sails, the group had covered the north side of the port. Most ships were too big, or were not the right shape, or clearly a noble's extravagant pleasure vessel.

Briar returned at a modest trot, "Harbourmaster says-"

"Took your time!" grumbled Tris.

"Harbourmaster says only two small, merchant ships arrived this morning. Both are at the south end."

With renewed energy and curiosity, the group continued along the port, giving most ships a cursory glance. It was easy to rule out most of them, as the navy war ships were preparing to leave port.

At last the mages compared the two ships, separated by three fishing vessels. The fishermen on the boats barely looked at them, examined them and decided they were not worth the effort. There was not much movement on the merchant vessels. The swayed gently in the water, sails furled. The ship on the group's left was older and not as well maintained. Paint flaked off the worn railings and the rigging rope was wearing thin. The name of the ship was the _Ninver Star_. Tris pursed her lips – Ninver was once her home. The group eyed the boat suspiciously.

The other boat was in far better condition – the sails were furled neatly, the paint was fresh and the deck was clear of clutter. Everything was stowed and tied. The name of the vessel was _Wind Child_ and was written in dark letters on the side of the hull. It could only be seen from their position, barely 20 metres from the ship due to the darkly stained wood.

"Well?" Niko questioned, "Which is your ship?"

"Neither of them have dark sails," said Briar.

"In sight," added Daja, searching both boats with an experienced eye.

With a curse and a bang, the bearded captain of the _Ninver Star_ stormed from his cabin and down the gang plank, "I don't care what you think, Seastone! This is my ship and I'll sail her when and where I please!"

"Please, Captain," begged the first mate, a far younger, muscular man, "Those are pirate waters, to be sure!"

"We sail safely during pirate season every year. And for a good price too! You're lucky you sail with me, boy!"

At that moment, the captain and the first mate noticed the group waiting not 20 metres from their hull. With a scowl, the captain walked heavily past the group and towards the nearest tavern. Seastone nodded to the group, his eyes passed longer over Tris, before ducking into the cabin.

"Interesting," Niko drummed the pommel on his saddle.

"Well, was that it?" asked Briar.

Tris shrugged, "Can't be sure. There wasn't a-"

"Captain! I want new dress. Let's go to market?" The voice of a young woman drifted over the sounds of waves, coming from the other ship.

The woman – still a girl, really – was tiny and compact. She had dark, straight hair tightly bound and wore in a style of dress that had gone out of fashion in Emelan five years past. She had wrapped a faded grey shall around the pale blue cotton to ward off the remaining winter chill, but rubbed her hands absently.

"Keep a weather eye out, Sanderson!" shouted the captain and a gangly boy no older than twelve scurried up the rigging.

The captain, her husband Daja assumed, was far older than her. The girl was younger than Sandry, probably only seventeen, but the sailor was at least thirty years old. It was difficult to age sailors as the sea aged their skin prematurely.

"Well, well, well," commented Briar, openly staring at the woman as she and her husband stepped onto the creaking wooden pier.

Closer to the mages, the captain nodded as a greeting and then swept back his unruly blonde hair with one hand. With the other, he held onto his tiny wife and they walked briskly towards the market.

"That was the woman!" Tris declared, "This is the ship."

"Tris, that's still no cause for concern. The other ship docked today, also," Niko wanted more evidence.

"And they were probably giving bribes to pirates from the sounds of it!" she whispered harshly in reply.

"Where was the woman from? Definitely not from Emelan, or from Sotat," mused Briar.

Daja remembered the woman's eyes, easily the feature of her heart-shaped face. Angular, brown eyes with ridiculously long, curly lashes, "Here eyes were..."

"Yanjing. She's from-" Briar spat over his horse's shoulder. He had no love for the Yanjing Emperor and still dreamt of the Imperial soldiers – with their carved, demonic faces – in their war against Gyongxe. Daja raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

Niko seemed intrigued, "Yanjing. Yes, she has the look of a Yanjing woman."

"And you would know, would you?" Tris demanded, smirking.

"I travelled there, oh, twenty years ago. Stayed for a couple of years and learnt about the art of _shakkans_," he nodded at Briar, "A noble country, if not for the war."

"This is no pirate and no threat," Daja decided, "Put it out of your mind, Tris."

* * *

**Slightly Obsessive**

**Thanks to Kris-Eleven, for spotting all my late night mistakes. **


End file.
